Nisi
The Nisi are a mammalian species from the planet Jotun. The Nisi make up the Savages of Jotun. Appearance They are a Humanoid, felinid race, standing on digitigrade feet with dexterous, long, thin tails. Being felinid, they are covered almost entirely in short, slick fur, and have a facial structure that is slightly forward pronounced; (At least when compared to Humans.) their heads typically have some longer fur that hangs down behind and to the sides of their head, effectively hair; Nisi are known to come in shades of white, black, gray, brown, orange, red, and rarely yellow; Nisi commonly come with two or three fur colors in random patterns on their body, while individuals with only one color are uncommon and those with more than three are especially rare; it is common for their "hair" to be a different color than the majority color of the rest of the fur on their head. Their hands and feet both still have curved claws in place of fingernails/toenails; they have three fingers and a thumb, but otherwise have hands nearly identical to Human hands, except for the claws; they have four toes on their feet, which being digitigrade are spaced very evenly and are very similar to each other in size. Anatomy Intelligence Nisi in general though aren't known for their intelligence, the average Nisi being generally less intelligent than the average Human, or most other sentient species of the galaxy; even in their own language, it is common for a Nisi to eschew articles and speak in a broken version of their tongue. This does not stop the Nisi from being cunning and manipulative, both of which they are well known for, but it does mean that the average Nisi has trouble grasping complicated concepts, and with learning more than one language. The Nisis' real claim to fame though is their senses, reflexes, reaction time, and overall speed, with all but the first of them being among the best if not the best of all sentient races in the known galaxy. This isn't without a downside however, as the Nisi also have among the worst if not the worst stamina and endurance of the known galaxy's sentient races, and are well known for being especially lazy whenever they're not busy with a task. Overall, Nisi act more instinctively than most other sentient races, known to make decisions and behave in ways based purely on their instincts rather than their thoughts; this affects the Males more so than it does the Females, which is the main cause of their unique social structure. Genders and Reproduction Dimorphism Nisi have a more pronounced sexual dimorphism than Humans; Males typically stand between 5'10" and 6'6", tending towards over six feet, and are notably stronger and have greater endurance than Females; Females typically stand between 4'10" and 5'6", tending towards almost five feet exactly, and are notably faster, have better reflexes, and have higher intelligence than Males. Finally, they have a skewed gender ratio, with Males making up approximately 35% of the population, and Females the other 65%. Nisi typically mature to puberty in about 8-10 (Earth) years, and reach full maturity in about 14 years; Males typically live to be 70-80 years old, while Females typically live to be 90-100 years old. Courtship Female Nisi form family groups, typically remaining with their close relatives their whole lives; Male Nisi strike out on their own before reaching puberty. As an instinctive act, this is something that's just kind of taken for granted in their society, and isn't really discussed or thought on much. This is a contributing factor in the difference in intelligence between the genders, as many Nisi Males don't receive a full education, even by Nisi standards; occasionally a younger Nisi Male will accompany an older Nisi Male for some time, during which they will have some things tutored to them, but since Nisi Males still aren't very knowledgeable on matters of education to begin with, this doesn't help much in that regard. Other than their strong instinct to go out on their own, Nisi Males have a strong instinct to protect all Nisi Females, even those they are not related to or involved with in any way; this is why Males do not typically end up in charge of anything in Nisi society, since the way to get in charge is usually to fight the person in charge of it before you, and they won't fight with Nisi Females. Nisi Males will typically spend their life wandering from place to place, doing odd jobs, and generally never sticking to one place for too long; because of this, the Nisi do not have any form of marriage or life bond. Instead, when a Female feels the initiative to do so, she will pick an available Male and send him subtle (or not so subtle) hints; if the Male catches on, they will typically do their, ahem, business, then either the Male will be on his way, or will stay with the Female until she gives birth. (Typically if the Female is in a smaller family or not in one at all.) The Females choose to do this both due to their own instincts, and because of the incentive of having daughters who would join her family Category:Species